Tunnels: War of the Styx
by Archer 2.0
Summary: When the war begins, so does a new story. As the Phase begins, Will and Elliott's lives will change forever. (Until Chapter Four there will be no romance.) Sequel is Tunnels: Reaching
1. Chapter 1

Will and Chester sat down as they played chess like they did in Martha's shack. Chester's knight just defeated another pawn.

"How do you keep taking my pieces!" Will grunted.

"Natural luck." Chester laughed.

Will tried moving his queen to take it out. But after Will took it out it Chester's turn and he used his other knight to take it out.

"Argh!" Will yelled in frustration.

Chester resumed laughing. Will's mom, Ceila Burrows, walked through the room to get some cofee. When she walked back through, she smirked at Will.

"He beating you again?" She asked.

...

Elliott walked down the stairs into the dinning room for supper. She had her black hair braided and she wore a red dress. When she sat down, everybody at the table just starred at her.

"What?" She asked.

Everybody resumed eating. Will was the only one who didn't stop staring.

"What Will?" She asked.

"It's just I never thought you would start wearing dresses." He replied.

The two just starred at each other for what seemed like forever. It was Chester who stopped the endless eye contact between them.

"So Parry?" Chester asked. "Me and Will were wondering if we could learn some combat driving manuevers."

"Sure, I'll show you two boys after we're done eating." Parry replied, digging into his steak.

...

Will was a natural, even though he had never _driven_ a car before, even less a jeep. Chester had some trouble, he nearly crashed into the mansion.

"**SLOW DOWN!"** Parry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry!" Chester shouted as he turned swiftly to avoid crashing into the garden.

Chester saw a girl, she wore tall red boots and wore a denom jacket. he wasn't watching where he was driving. one second he was watching the beautiful girl, and then the next, he crashed into a tree.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" **Parry shouted.

The three got out of the car. The split second they got out, the tree that Chester crashed into fell over and smashed the jeep. Will and Parry glared at Chester. But Chester just kept starring at the girl.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Chapters until OC is decided!**

* * *

"What in the world is wrong with you boy!" Parry yelled.

Chester kept starring at the girl. Parry followed his gaze to see he was starring at her.

"That's Stephanie." Parry informed Chester.

Will just began laughing tremendously loud.

* * *

Elliott laughed when Will told her.

"So lil' Chester gotta crush?" She asked laughing.

"Apparently so!" Will laughed in response.

Chester walked in to see them laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Will said while Elliott snickered.

* * *

Eddie and a squad of Styx stood at the gate. Eddie pulled out his phone and called Chester.

* * *

Chester opened his phone, it was Eddie.

"Who is it?" Will asked him.

"I gotta take this." Chester said, then excused himself form the room.

When he put the phone to his ear, Eddie's voice blew into it.

"Chester! Open the gates!" Eddie commanded.

"Yes sir." Chester grunted.

* * *

Drake starred in shock at the security footage. A squad of Limiters were at the gate. And Chester let them in.

"What in the colony?!" He shouted.

* * *

Eddie and the squad of Limiters sat down on a sofa couch.

"I see Parry has got a taste in furniture." Eddie commented.

After Drake walked in with a shotgun, Eddie laughed.

"What's so bloody funny?!" Drake shouted.

"It's just I don't see you trying to threaten me with a shotgun." Eddie laughed.

The other Limiters just starred in shock as Eddie fell on the floor laughing.

"Okay!"Drake yelled. "It's not funny at all!"

* * *

Chester moaned as Eddie got back up and resumed talking after a continuous five minutes of laughing.

"Sorry. I think I had a bit too much whiskey before I came in." Eddie explained.

"That explains a lot." Drake murmured.

* * *

**THE HUMOR ENDS HERE...**

**MAYBE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 CHAPTERS UNTIL THE NEW OC IS DECIDED! PLEASE PUT YOUR VOTES IN THE REVIEWS! ALSO! THE FIGHT AT THE WAREHOUSES IS IN TWO CHAPTERS! READ ON!**

* * *

"Are you here about Elliott?" Drake asked.

"Yes and No." Eddie answered.

After Eddie had told Drake about the Phase, and Eddie answered every last question. Drake called in Will. After Will was briefed on the Phase, they called in Elliott. And after she slapped her father a few dozen times, they agreed to track down where the Phase was going underway and stop it.

* * *

Chester was briefed on it and the group had traveled to a place they called the "Complex". Chester was assigned to brief everybody that didn't know about the Phase.

"Why did we, like, leave the mansion?" Stephanie asked.

"Drake and Parry believe that this is more _hidden_ from the Styx." He answered.

"And, like, who are the Styx again?" Stephanie asked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME STEPHANIE THEY ARE A SUBTERRANEAN SPECIES THAT WANTS TO KILL US! EVEN YOU!" Chester yelled at the top of his lungs.

This made Stephanie cry.

"Now... any more questions? Stephanie?" Chester asked.

Stephanie shook her head.

"Good."

* * *

Elliott became close to her father. Even though she had slapped him at least seven times less than a day ago.

"So the Phase has happened before?" Elliott asked.

"Yes... In prehistoric times." Eddie stated.

"Where does that leave me?" She asked.

"It depends on which of your parents DNA is greater in yours."

* * *

Will worried constantly about Elliott. He even started having dreams.

"WILL! STAND BACK!" Drake shouted.

Drake fired a shotgun at Elliott. She had two insect limbs coming out of her back. One of her insect limbs swung at Drake, it killed him. When she looked up from the corpse, she was crying.

"WILL! HELP ME!" She cried.

Then Will woke up in a cold sweat.

"Elliott..." He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**OC CHOSEN NEXT CHAPTER SO MAKE SURE TO VOTE! AND STORY ENDS IN SIXTEEN CHAPTERS! I DECIDED TO HAVE THE ROMANCE BEGIN HERE SINCE TO LACK OF PLOTLINE BEFORE IT.**

* * *

"EVERYBODY!" Drake yelled. "WE HAVE GOTTEN A RESPONCE FORM THE OLD GUARD!"

Everybody, except Chester, was filled with suspence.

"AND THEY SAID THAT THEY WILL JOIN US IN KICKING SOME STYX ASS! No offence Eddie. SO LETS GET READY TO FEED THEM LEAD!" Drake shouted.

* * *

Will sat on a bench while Drake, Danforth, and Eddie checked out Elliott. He heard a scream. He wanted to rush in there and make them stop. But they had to make sure that Elliott was okay. _Okay._ He didn't even know what _okay_ meant anymore. When heard a second scream, it was not as loud and more like a groan filled with pain. His face grimaced as he thought about what they were doing. Then, he heard Drake and Eddie talk. Will couldn't help but be concerned about Elliott. He was filled with relief as fifteen minutes later, Elliott came out, dressed in her hospital gown, with her clothes in a bundle.

"Will..." She murmured.

She dropped her clothes and an up to him and swung her arms around him.

"Elliott..."

* * *

Elliott starred at the mirror. All her life she thought that she knew who she was. But recently, she began to beg to differ. She couldn't believe what Drake and her father found. The Phase was affecting her, but not how they predicted. Will walked in, a pot of tea in his hand.

"Elliott, Drake said I should get you something to drink." Will explained. "And I put some extra sugar in it to get over the shock."

"Will... if your're trying to find out what they found. Forget it." She said firmly.

Will placed the pot of tea on her dresser and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't care what they found." He assured her.

She looked into his eyes, they were filled with concern. And she knew what the concern was for. Her.

"Will... what if I hurt somebody?" She asked, fighting back tears.

"You won't." He stated.

"And how do you know?" She asked, slightly rude.

"Because I love you." He explained.

He closed in to kiss her, but stopped a inch away.

"And that isn't going to change." He finished, then he finished the kiss.

* * *

Drake who was watching the security footage of Elliott's room saw, and heard, them.

"Bloody romeo." Drake snickered.

* * *

When Will pulled away he saw a shocked Elliott.

"I didn't know." She muttered.

"You should get some sleep." Will said, excusing himself.

When he got up from the bed and and he walked to the door, Elliott responded.

"Will? Can you maybe... stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied, then he laid down on the covers with Elliott in his arms.

* * *

When Drake saw Will and Elliott in the bed. He thought they were _gonna get it on_. But they just slept in each other's arms. "That was close." Drake whispered to himself.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? So terrible I should rewrite it? Please Review!**

**ALSO! VOTE FOR OC NOW! IF NO ONE VOTES! THERE WILL NOT BE AN OC!**

**EVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the review deal where I threatened to delete the story... I can go overboard...  
**

* * *

Ceila Burrows walked into Will's room to check up on him, but he wasn't there. She walked over to Elliot's room to ask her is she knew where he was.

* * *

"Hey Elliott?" She asked. "I was wondering if you knew-" Then she saw them. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

She saw Will waking up and Elliott stirring in his arms.

"DID YOU TWO-" "No!" Will shouted.

* * *

Drake walked in to find Will and his mother arguing.

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU TWO-" Ceila began, but Will interrupted her.

"YOU WON'T!" Will shouted.

And nobody in the room noticed that Elliott was still sleeping, except Drake. Drake starred at Elliott.

"_How in the world is she still sleeping?_" Drake thought to himself.

"WILL! HOW COULD YOU-" "NOTHING BLOODY HAPPENED!" Will screamed.

* * *

Elliott slept through the whole incident between Will and his mother. Drake began to believe that she could sleep through a nuclear explosion.

"Nah... A Nuclear _War_." He murmured.

* * *

Elliott _finally _woke up to find Will gone. She looked to the clock. It was eleven o'clock.

"Crap." She murmured.

She got up and put on a change of clothes and walked out to the hallway to find Ceila screaming at Will.

"Mrs. Burrows! Please stop screaming!" Elliott pleaded.

Ceila stopped and stomped away from her exhausted son.

"What in the world?" Elliott laughed.

Will smiled at her remark.

"So?" Elliott asked. "Has Drake begun planning the attack yet?"

Will shook his head in response. The two walked to the kitchen to find Chester smiling while he ate some ice cream that Eddie smuggled into the Complex.

"Chester..." Will grunted as Chester finished his bowl. "That was the last tube of ice cream."

"Oops." Chester said sarcastically.

Will started whispering gibberish to himself as he searched the refrigerator. It was empty.

"Bloody Hell!" Will exclaimed. "How much did you eat?!"

"I left some carrots for you and Elliott." Chester countered.

"I surprised you're not _obese_ by now." Will mumbled.

* * *

**I know... I over do the humor...  
**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! CHESTER GOES BAD ASS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chester loaded his shotgun as the helicopter shook.

"PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" Chester yelled.

An RPG's missile hit the side of their ride.

Chester jumped out the helicopter when it was about five feet above the ground. The helicopter kept moving and it crashed. Chester looked to where the missile came from and he saw a squad of Limiters.

* * *

Will fired his Sten at the Limiters. One fell to his fire. But the Limiters began firing upon him. He got down, avoiding being killed by bullets.

* * *

Drake and Sweeney moved into the compound to find three squads of Limiters waiting for them. He fired his rifle at them. Sweeney got behind crates of food. Drake got to cover as well.

* * *

Parry and the Old Guard stood ready at least fifty feet away from the first wave. He looked to his left to see the hundreds of veterans ready to attack.

"Charge!" Parry yelled to his troops.

And hundreds of Old Guard charged into the fray.

* * *

Chester saw their reinforcements charging.

"FOR MOTHER BRITAIN!" Chester screamed as he reentered the battle.

* * *

Rebecca Two looked at the screen. They were coming. Rebecca One and the Old Styx ran into the room.

"We're leaving." The Old Styx stated.

Rebecca Two nodded.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS** **PART TWO OF THE BATTLE OF THE WAREHOUSES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PART TWO IS HERE!**

* * *

Chester aimed his shotgun at a Limiter. He fired. The blast killed the Limiter. The rest of the squad saw him. He fired between two Limiters and the blast killed _two_ Limiters. The two last Limiters fired their machine guns at him. Chester dodged to his right, avoiding their fire. He pointed his shotgun at one. And he fired. The Limiter died. The last remaining one was quickly shot down by the same gun.

* * *

Drake and Sweeny stared firing behind cover.

"Start popping smoke!" Sweeny told Drake.

Drake pulled out two smoke grenades. He activated one and threw it. THe smoke grenade blew up and released a shield of smoke while Drake and Sweeny gunned them down. A squad of Limiters fired at them. A bullet struck Drake right arm. He threw his second at the squad with his left arm. The smoke made them either distracted or unable to see while Sweeny killed the last of them.

"Drake! You okay?" Sweeny asked.

"I'm fine! Let's just finish the mission!" Drake yelled back.

* * *

Will pointed his Sten at them. He fired but only one died to his fire. The last three Limiters fired at him. Will rolled put of the way of the enemy fire. Suddenly a bullet kllled one. Just as the two looked to where the bullet came from, a second bullet killed another, Will took chance of the oportunity and fired at the last Limiter killing it. Elliott came out of nowhere and began firing at more squads of Limiters.

"Will! Get up!" She yelled as she fired.

Will obeyed and got up and fired beside her.

"Elliott, if we die here, I want you to know-"

"We can't afford to die." Elliott cut in.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Will... I'm-" She was cut off by the sound of countless Styx Women screaming as they charged into the Old Guards' ranks

Elliott aimed at the horde of Styx Women and fired. Will saw a Limiter aiming at her. He fired. Will shoved Elliott out of the way of the bullets' path, but was bombarded by them.

* * *

**Don't worry... Will lives...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know what you're all thinking! And you're** **correct**...** Well... Some of you...**

* * *

Elliott screamed as Will fell to the ground.

"WILL!" She screamed.

Soon the battle was won, but Elliott stayed with Will the whole fight. When it was all over, it was Drake who found her. They took him to the Complex where they tried to nurse him back to health.

* * *

Will stirred in the hospital bed. Elliott sat up in her chair. She had been there when Drake removed the bullets, she had been there when Will stopped breathing but they got him breathing again. And she was there now. She swore she heard him muttering something. She leaned closer to make out what he was muttering. He kept repeating the word "Elliott" over and over. This brought tears to her eyes. She was grateful that he was still alive. Because she needed him. And she loved him.

* * *

Chester and his mother sat down while they talked.

"So glad you made it back..." She muttered.

"Yeah... whatever." Chester whispered to himself as he dug into his toast.

* * *

Elliott was asleep when she heard yelling down the hall. She got up and saw Danforth about to blow everybody up.

"I have seen the work of god here!" Danforth yelled. "And Elliott's the proof!"

After Danforth blabbered for five minutes straight he made Emily, Chester's mom, to blow up. The power went out and Elliott instantly thought of Will. When she found him, he was awake.

"What happened?" He asked with a tired voice.

"You got shot and Danforth just blew the way out of here to the next century." She answered without hesitation.

"Oh great." Will replied dryly.

* * *

**I just needed to get that Danforth scene over with...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Rebecca Two and Rebecca One followed the Old Styx to the armored truck behind the warehouse. They heard gunfire from inside the warehouse. When they got inside, Caption Franz was in the driving seat.

"DRIVE!" The Old Styx shouted.

Captain Franz floored it.

* * *

Will looked to where Chester was sitting against the wall. He was quietly crying. Elliot had told him earlier that his parents were killed in the explosion that trapped them in the Complex.

"Go away." Chester growled.

Will had never seen him like this since Chester's sister died.

* * *

Rebecca Two thought while her sister planned with the Limiters and Styx Women to recreate the Phase. She saw Franz and his men standing like undead zombies. Then she knew it. She was on the wrong side.

* * *

Chester sat while Will stood there motionless.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Chester screamed at him.

Will felt as if he had been mentally slapped.

"Chester I-" Chester cut him off. "JUST SHUT UP!" Chester yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOUR FAMILY DEAD!" Will snapped. "DO NOT! I REPEAT! DO NOT GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

Chester looked up shocked.

"MY ENTIRE BIOLOGICAL FAMILY IS DEAD TOO! My little brother, Cal, is killed!" Will continued. "My blood father is not like family at all! My birth mother is dead! My uncle, Tam, is murdered!"

Chester looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, Will." He replied.

Will was ashamed of himself as well.

"Let's go see if Drake had planned us a way out of here." Will suggested.

Chester nodded. Then the two walked to the briefing room.


	10. Chapter 10

**11 reviews! THANKS! Please review more!**

* * *

Rebecca Two walked down the hall to see Franz guarding a room. She walked up beside him as he pretended to act Darklit. He stopped acting like a paralyzed zombie for a second and looked at her.

"By the way." He whispered. "Thanks for unlighting me."

"Don't mention it." She replied. "I need you to unlight thirty more Germanium troops."

"No problem, I'll have them ready by three tomorrow." Franz replied.

* * *

Will and Chester got orders to set TNDs to reopen the entrances… with a enormous chance that it will kill everybody in the process. Chester was just eager to get out of the place where the lack of a fresh air supply reminded him of his deceased parents. Will was just eager to get out. Elliott was the only one that wasn't eager to make a nuclear explosion that threatened to kill them all.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Elliott commented.

"Elliott, we need to get out _now_. If we don't, the Phase will wipe out the surface." Chester replied.

Elliott murmured something.

"What?" Will asked.

"The Phase didn't wipe out the surface back in prehistoric times." She answered.

"It might, like, this time." A voice came from behind them.

They turned around to find Stephanie in a brown leather jacket with regular shoes.

"We, like, need to get out." She added.

The four prepared the charges. Drake and Parry decided to just blow some of the air vents open again and use the rest to breech an exit. Will and Elliott prepared some charges while Chester and Stephanie planted some at the collapsed vents.

"Elliott… I remembered right before I got shot." Will stated. "I'm wondering what you were going to say."

"Will… I was scared and now I think that shouldn't tell you." Elliott stuttered.

"Elliott… if you don't want to tell me. You don't have to." Will assured.

"Thank you." She replied.

* * *

**Try to guess in the reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**I GOT A VOTE! YAH!**

* * *

Erik looked to the television to see a warehouse burning.

"A shocking discovery was made early this morning when a construction worker that wishes that his name is not disclosed to the public found that the warehouse he was hired to demolish was burnt, and inside was found countless burned bodies. Investigators claim that nearly five thousand burnt bodies of infants were found in the second warehouse. The National Guard from the United States has joined us on this issue." A reporter said.

"Hey mum!" Erik called to his mother. "Come see the news!"

* * *

Elliott smiled when Will told her about how Cal snuck away to accompany him to the Deeps.

"So he just showed up with Bartelbey and came along." Elliott summarised.

"Pretty much." Will replied, a small smirk forming.

Chester came in with Stephanie. Will saw that they were done planting the TNDs.

"So what are we talking about?" Chester asked with a devious smile.

Will, Elliott, and Stephanie just broke out laughing at his facial expression.

"We were talking about how Cal showed up in the Colony when we were escaping." Will answered after the four stopped laughing.

"Really?" Chester asked. "I thought you two were talking about _something else._"

Elliott was the first to get what he was saying.

"Chester!" Elliott scowled.

"Will you stop making those... those-" Elliot was unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Comments?" Will suggested.

"Yeah, right." Elliott agreed.

Just then they heard Drake telling to them to come see him.

* * *

Rebecca Two saw Franz being treated like a piece of crap.

"We need to get those unlit New Germanians out or the old man will start figuring out something is fishy." Franz whispered.

"I was thinking of having a little boom." She suggested.

"Time to kick some white neck ass." Franz added.

Rebecca Two was very offended by Franz's comment.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Zip it." She said, then walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eight chapters until end of Williott story! Please review!**

* * *

Old Guard lined up and prepared for the Limiters to break through the barricade that they set up to block the first wave.

"Parry is trapped and we must hold the Styx off until the military is ready to join us!" Jiggs announced. "FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!"

Then countless Limiters were unleashed upon the city.

* * *

Erik heard gunfire and looked out the window. Men fought what looked like a massive army dressed in black trench coats. Police Men arrived and they joined the defenders.

"MUM! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Will and Elliott sat down against the wall when they finished setting up the last TNDs.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like when we get back up to the surface." Elliott said.

"Me too." Will replied.

Elliott looked to where they placed the TNDs.

"Will, what if something happens to us?" Elliott asked.

"Nothing will." He assured her.

Elliott looked back at Will, who was doing the same.

"I won't let anything happen." Will added, then he kissed her.

* * *

Five minutes after the mysterious men attack the city, it was pure madness. Gunfire in the streets, and countless shop lifters hording supplies and weaponry. Erik and his mother ran down the streets when suddenly an explosion devoured his mother.

"MUM!" He screamed.

Dozens of men in black trench coats approached him and took him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review!**

* * *

Will and Elliott got behind cover with the rest of the guys. Then Parry detonated the TNDs. After the explosion blew open a way out. They left the now non trapped Complex. When they saw the night sky, it was snowing. Parry cheering like a man watching a boxing match.

"We made it!" Will yelled.

Elliott swung her arms around him and kissed him. Will pulled away to find her crying with happiness.

"My parents." Chester murmured.

Chester fell forward. Stephanie caught him just before he would have hit the ground.

"We're gonna teach that piece of shit Danforth a lesson when we get our job done." Parry promised the unconscious boy.

* * *

Rebecca Two walked behind her sister to see what looked like New Germainia.

"Finally! We're here!" Rebecca One shouted.

They, the Limiters, and the secretly unlit New Germanian Soldiers marched into the city,.

* * *

"JIGGS!" An Old Guard yelled. "WE LOST THE SOUTH ENTRANCE TO THE CITY!"

Jiggs looked ahead to see nearly thirty Limiters advancing on them.

"PULL THE MEN OUT OF THERE!" Jiggs ordered.

Forty British Soldiers arrived with a tank.

"NEVER MIND!" Jiggs finished. "FLANK 'EM!"

* * *

Will, Elliott, and Drake scouted the entrance to Highfield.

"Doesn't look good." Drake said. "We got four Styx Tanks and nearly a hundred Limiters guarding the city."

Elliott looked through the scope on her rifle.

"Wait." She cut across him. "They have supplies coming in."

Will knew what she was thinking.

"My dad and some of his Limiters could smuggle us in." She announced.

"Bloody brilliant." Drake replied, smirking at her.

* * *

Will, Drake, Elliott, and Chester laid under some blankets while Eddie drived into the city.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Eddie whispered to them.

"Let's hope Sweeney and Jiggs got through with your Limiter, Eddie." Drake added.

"We can only hope." Eddie replied, still whispering.

* * *

The Limiter parked by the house. Sweeney and Jiggs got out and got into the house.

"We should wait for Drake." Jiggs suggested.

"Agreed." Sweeney replied.

* * *

Will and Elliott got into the house while Chester brought in the equipment. They found Eddie's Limiter, Sweeney, and Jiggs already inside.

"Here comes the party." Drake smirked.

* * *

**BOOM TIME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please Review!**

* * *

Chester looked through his scope to see at least a dozen Limiters coming.

"I see a team of Limiters coming." He whispered to Sweeney.

"I got another team heading here as well." Sweeney whispered back.

* * *

Will and Drake slowly walked down the tunnel.

"This is where it all began." Will stated.

"Really?" Drake replied smiling.

Elliott walked behind them while they talked.

"We should get moving." She added.

* * *

Chester saw them aim their rifles at them.

"POSITION COMPROMISED!" Sweeney yelled.

* * *

Will and Drake were about to get to the elevator when they heard gunfire.

"We need to get out there!" Drake yelled to them.

* * *

Jiggs with a sniper started picking off Limiters one by one.

"Take cover!" He yelled as he saw a tank coming down the road.

The tank fired and it's cannon blew part off the house to shreds. Elliott came out from the house and fired at the Limiters as well. Will followed her and fired at the Limiters coming from behind them.

"We need to get out of here!" Drake yelled to them.

Eddie and his Limiter came out of the house with a bazooka. They fired at the tank and it blew up on impact.

"Bloody good show Eddie!" Chester cheered.

Three Limiters began firing at Drake.

"We need to fall back!" Sweeney ordered them.

They slowly fell back, still firing as they got into the house. The house was beginning to burn form the blast from the tank. They ran down the stairs to the tunnels. The ceiling began to collapse and it separated Eddie and Chester from the rest of them.

"Chester!" Will cried out.

"We need to keep moving!" Drake yelled.

* * *

Chester and Eddie saw dozens of Limiters coming down the stairs.

"Freeze!" One of them yelled.

* * *

Will and the others ran as the tunnel collapsed around them.

"HURRY!" Drake yelled. "IT'S GONNA COLLAPSE!"

The ceiling behind them was falling to the ground.

Then they got to the chamber. The tunnel collapsed the split second they got in. The fallen ceiling blocked the way they came in.

"We have to keep going now." Drake summarized.

Will nodded. Then they kept going.

* * *

**PREPARE FOR THE BATTLE AT THE PYRAMIDS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE PYRAMID BATTLE!**

* * *

Chester and Eddie were led to a former prison outside town.

"I wonder where we're going." Chester stated.

"Silence!" A Limiter yelled at them.

Chester groaned as he was pushed into a prison cell.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

Then the Limiter closed the cell door. And Chester turned around to see a boy sitting against the cell wall.

"Chester." He answered. "And you?"

"Erik." The boy replied.

* * *

Will walked down the path with Elliott, Drake, Sweeney, Jiggs, and Eddie's Limiter.

"We have the Miner's Train waiting for us to take us to the Deep Plains where we have a Miner Drill that will take us to the Inner World." Drake stated.

"So let's get going." Sweeney added.

* * *

Eddie was led to where he saw an execution being prepared.

"Line up with the others." The Limiter ordered.

Eddie did so. He saw at least ten New Germanians ordered to aim their rifles at them.

"Ready!"

Eddie thought about Elliott, his daughter.

"Aim!"

Would she live through this war? He could only hope.

"Fire!"

* * *

Three hours after they had gotten on the Drill, Will was asleep.

"Have you told him yet?" Drake asked Elliott.

"No, not yet." She replied in a whispered.

"You should soon." Drake said as they came to what looked like the Smoking Jean.

"Everybody! Wake up!" Sweeney yelled.

Will awoke with a start.

"HERE WE ARE!" Drake shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOODY HOOLIGAN?!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs as Drake drove the Drill over the edge.

Drake laughed hysterically as Will screamed.

"Not funny." Sweeney yelled at Drake.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" Drake yelled back, barely able to get his voice louder than Will's screaming.

* * *

All the Limiters in the room dropped dead.

"Let's get these prisoners out and start feeding those white necks some Lead!" A Germanian ordered his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" One replied.

"H-How?" Eddie stuttered.

"We were unlit by one of the Rebecca Twins." He answered.

* * *

They planted the TNDs and were ready to blow them when a shot rang out.

"No one's blowing anything." Rebecca One stated.

"NO!" Will shouted.

Vane and some Limiters came.

"We're gonna do this nice and easy!" She continued.

Drake grimaced.

"Drop your weapons and you might live a little longer!"

They did and the Limiters took them to the top of the same Pyramid that Mr. Burrows was gunned down at.

They took Sweeney up first.

"What's your name?" Rebecca One asked.

"Sweeney." He grunted back.

Rebecca One took out a pistol and aimed.

Then fired.

Sweeney's body fell to the ground and then two Limiters dragged him away.

"You!" Rebecca One shouted at Eddie's Limiter. "Come here!"

He hesitantly came forward.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A rebel Limiter." He replied.

She pointed her pistol and him and without hesitation pulled the trigger.

Again, two Limiters dragged the body away.

"Now you Half-Breed!" Rebecca One shouted at Elliott.

"NO!" Will shouted.

Rebecca aimed at Elliott. Will broke from the Limiters' grasp and got up next to where Elliott was kneeling awaiting her death.

"Take me instead!" He pleaded.

Drake was about to try and grab them both when Rebecca One pointed her pistol at Will.

And then a shot rang out through the air.

* * *

Chester and Erik heard gunfire and thought Eddie was executed. A Limiter walked up and opened the cell door.

"Time to party." The Limiter grinned.

"Eddie!"

* * *

Will heard the gunshot he was awaiting. But not the bullet in his skull.

He opened his eyes to see a helicopter. Rebecca One turned around to reveal that _she_ had been shot, and to find her sister exit the copter, her pistol pointed at her sister.

"Why?" Rebecca One asked, gasping for air.

"I believe in hope." Rebecca Two replied, crying from the fact that she had shot her sister.

"You traitor!" She screamed.

"No, you betrayed yourself." Rebecca Two corrected, shaking her head.

"You will pay!" She screamed even louder.

"No, you will." Then she fired.

Will was speechless after what he saw.

"Order the men to engage." Rebecca ordered a New Germanian.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Eddie and the New Germanians fought the Limiters while Chester and his _new_ friend Erik released the captured British Soldiers.

"Fight on!" Eddie yelled to the newly freed soldiers.

They yelled a war cry and fought the Limiters with their fists and stolen guns they took from the killed Limiters.

"FIGHT FOR YOUR COUNTRY!"

* * *

Thousands of Limiters fought the thousands of New Germanians on the pyramids and the forest around them.

"Flank 'em!" Rebecca shouted.

Drake and Jiggs were still fighting on the top of the pyramid.

"Will!" Drake yelled. "Get Elliott out of here!"

Will nodded and he and Elliott ran down the endless stairs into the innocent forest that was burning.

"CHARGE!" Someone shouted.

Will didn't know and didn't care if it was a Limiter of a New Germanian Soldier.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Will shouted to Elliott.

* * *

**Prepare for a sacrifice!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the delay, I have been distracted.**

* * *

Will ran with Elliott as hundreds of men and Styx around them fought. Twenty Limiters spotted them and fired at them.

"STOP THEM!" One yelled.

Will and Elliott ran away, dodging bullets as they went. They came across a ledge.

* * *

Drake picked up a fallen Limiter's rifle and opened fire at the Limiters fighting them.

"We need to get to get out of this bloodbath!" Jiggs yelled as he kicked one down the endless stairs.

* * *

Will and Elliott looked to see the Limiters preparing to kill them.

Suddenly a loud roar of spinning blades came from behind them.

They turned around to see a helicopter rising from the cliff.

It fired missiles at the horde of Limiters. The helicopter landed and unloaded a couple squads of New Germanian Soldiers that charged into the battle right after they finished off the Limiters.

"GO GO GO!" The squad leader ordered.

* * *

Rebecca pointed her pistol at a Limiter that was pointing their rifle at Franz.

She fired.

"We need to pull out of here!" She exclaimed.

"We need to hold the Styx army here while the citizens of the city get to the tunnels from the inner world!" He replied in a yell.

* * *

Erik saw dozens of Limiters coming down the hall. But they were quickly shot down by Chester.

"Erik! We're pulling out!" Chester announced.

* * *

Elliott and Will were cut off from the way to the tunnels by a tree the fell to the ground and burst into flames as an explosion blew it to splinters. Out of nowhere another explosion sent Will flying away from Elliott.

* * *

Jiggs fired down the steps where countless Limiters were charging up.

"Jiggs! Get Will and Elliott out of here!" Drake pleaded him.

Jiggs nodded and ran down the endless stairs to the jungle that was engulfed in flames.

* * *

**Next chapter is the escape!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review!**

* * *

Will could barely see through the ash and fire that surrounded him. He looked to where he was thrown from.

Elliott was running towards him.

"Will!" She yelled, but to Will it sounded like a distant voice.

The explosions around him sounded like a compressed drum beat that lacked tempo.

A the gunfire sounded sounded like thunder.

"Will!" Elliott yelled again.

Will slowly came back to reality as Vane came up behind Elliott and knocked her to the ground.

Vane's insect tube came out and she held Elliott to the ground.

Will saw a fallen Limiter.

Elliott screamed as Vane's tube drew closer.

Will grabbed the Limiter's rifle and fired at Vane.

* * *

Jiggs looked frantically for Will and Elliott as the burning jungle around him slowly turned to a living hell.

"Will?!" He yelled.

No answer.

* * *

Will's bullets shot Vane's left insect limb right off.

"ARGH!" She screamed like a creature.

Elliott grabbed Vane by the neck and then punched Vane in the face with her free hand.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah." She murmured as she tossed Vane off of her.

* * *

Erik saw a Limiter aiming at Chester behind him.

He ran and kicked the Limiter in the chest.

Chester heard the commotion and turned around and shot the Limiter down.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Eddie and the British Soldiers fought the Limiters as Erik and Chester got out.

"PULL OUT!"A British Soldier ordered his men.

* * *

Chester and Erik were stopped by the sight of eight Styx tanks coming in the distance. But they were destroyed by an airstrike.

"Thank god." Erik whispered to himself.

Thirteen British Fighters flew across the sky as hundreds of British Soldiers charged into battle.

* * *

**Thanks for the constant reviews and support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the hiatus!**

* * *

Erik saw not one inch in the sky that wasn't covered in fire, smoke, gunfire.

"BLOW THE CLAYMORES!" Eddie yelled.

An explosion blew apart the ground and then it killed numerous Limiters. Hundreds of soldiers from both sides charged into the fray, where the number of deaths were growing at a rapid rate.

"What do I do?" Erik asked Chester.

Chester moaned and handed Erik a Browning Hi-Power pistol then aimed his rifle at the squad of Limiters coming near them and fired.

* * *

Jiggs couldn't find Will or Elliott anywhere, they were probably dead.

"WILL?!" He yelled. "Elliott?!"

That's when he saw it.

Will and Elliott surrounded by Limiters.

Jiggs fired his AK-47 at them, one fell dead, but the rest looked to where Jiggs was and fired. He got struck all over the chest.

"NO!" Will screamed as Jiggs fell lifeless.

Elliott took her chance and fired at the Limiters.

Will fired as well.

* * *

Erik fired his Browning Hi-Power at a Limiter and he missed. The Limiter was about to shoot him when his head was hit by a bullet.

"Aim next time!" Chester shouted.

"I'll try!" Erik yelled back.

* * *

Rebecca and Franz fought their way down the Pyramid.

"Pull the forces back!" She commanded.

"The civilians need just a few more minutes!" He yelled.

"PULL THE FORCES BACK!" Rebecca shouted even louder. "THEY WILL MAKE IT OUT!"

* * *

Drake saw the last of the people get out. Then he saw Will and Elliott.

"Where's Jiggs?" Drake asked.

The grimace look on their faces told him his answer.

"He's dead?" Drake asked breathless.

Will nodded without giving Drake eye contact.

"He died saving us." Elliott told him in a whisper.

Drake sighed as he saw the New Germanian Soldiers burying their dead.

* * *

**Rest in piece Jiggs.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next Chapter is the last in the FanFic!**

* * *

Drake was shocked. Jiggs was dead, and so was so many others. Leatherman and his squad. Countless old friends. Many of the Old Guard. From what happened Chester and Eddie were probably dead as well. Sweeney too.

"And now Jiggs..." Drake whispered to himself.

Luckily Elliott and Will were still alive. They had almost lost their lives more times than he could count. Ceila Burrows was still alive. So was his father. Sergeant Finch was alive, he was protecting Stephanie and Old Winkie. And Colonel Bismark might be alive somewhere out there.

"But not Jiggs." He added, again in a whisper.

Hundreds had died everyday, because of this war. Thousands could in the future. But Drake couldn't help but to blame himself for Jiggs's death. He knew he should blame Will and Elliott for Jiggs's death but he knew better. They hadn't asked for Jiggs to lay down his life for them. It was ironic that in the end Jiggs must have thought he died for two people.

But in reality he died for _three_.

* * *

The Old Styx walked down the concrete steps to the pool where countless Armagi were going to be born. He had gotten word on his granddaughter's betrayal, and his other granddaughter's death. But he had not wept when he got word of their fates. He had more important things to do. Like growing the Armagi.

"Sir, one's about to hatch." The Limiter General said.

"Good." He replied.

Then they heard what sounded like a hybrid of a howl and a scream. A humanoid burst out of a cocoon to show it's pure black skin.

Then opened it's eyes to reveal it's pure red eyes.

"The war has begun." The Old Styx stated.

Then the Armagi Warrior smiled with it's yellow teeth.

* * *

**That's how I believe the Armagi should have came out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's what you all reviewed for!**

* * *

Will and Elliott stood at the top of the Pyramid while Drake and Rebecca searched the city for ammo and supplies.

"Will, are we going to be okay?" Elliott asked.

"You and me are gonna be fine." Will promised.

"But what about the child?" She asked.

"W-What child?" Will stuttered.

Elliott slowly took Will's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"This child." She answered.

Will was shocked beyond belief, his eyes were wide with surprise. He saw tears in Elliott's eyes as she hid a small smile.

"How?" He asked, they hadn't _done that, _so how could she be with child.

"It's the Phase, Will." She answered. "And Drake and my father know."

Will was slightly relieved, if Drake and Eddie knew, and if they hadn't insulated her the child had to be a hybrid like Elliott.

"I should of told you." She cried as Will sat down on the steps beside them.

Will wasn't mad, just overcome by shock.

"If you want nothing to do with this child I understand." Elliott said as she sat beside him.

Will shook his head. "I don't want to abandon you, Elliott, I want to be there for you, and this child." Will replied as he put a hand on her stomach.

"I want to ne a father to this child." Elliott's tears of sadness slowly turned into tears of happiness. "I love you, and this child." He promised.

"I love you too, Will." Elliott replied, and then there, on that pyramid, they shared a long warm kiss.

* * *

They won the battle, Chester was just glad to be alive.

"We did it!" Erik cheered.

"Yes, we did." Chester replied with a smile.

* * *

Danforth kneeled in fear at the Old Styx.

"So that sow Elliott is with child?" The Old Styx asked.

"Yes sir." Danforth replied, shaking.

The Armagi Prime stepped out and kneeled before the Old Styx as well.

"Armagi Prime, take your best Armagi Warriors and seek them out, and kill them."

"It will be done, my master."

The Old Styx made a wicked smile as the Armagi Prime readied with his Armagi Warriors.

"Time to kill some Hybrid." The Armagi yelled to his warriors.

And they wouldn't stop till the job was done...

* * *

**TUNE IN FOR TUNNELS: REACHING (COMING SOON)**


End file.
